Poisoning Gotham
by Hopeagain
Summary: A new misteryous poison is killing anything and anyone in Gotham City. The Batman starts investigating and as Gotham's time's running out, he'll have to face his enemies and his own heart. Because behind the mask lies the man. That's my first story, hope you'll enjoy. Can't wait to know your opinion about ;).
1. Chapter 1

A laugh echoed trhough the dirty streets of Gotham City. It was a loud, scary, disharmonic laugh.

\- Oh, no, Puddin'! Look what ya just did!-

Harley's voice had always sounded too high, too shrill, even annoying to someone normal.

Yeah, to someone normal.

But who the hell is normal in Gotham City? Sure as hell, not the guy in black cape and pointed ears who spended his nights out beating criminals almost to death. He dressed as a bat, dammit! How'd he be supposed to be normal?

Joker surrounded Harley's shoulders.-Have faith, my dear. It's all going according to plans-

Harley couldn't help but laugh again.-Since when do you have "plans", Mr. J?-

Joker smiled, looking somewhere in darkness, without saying a thing. Harley knew what that means. His mind, his wonderful mind, was working, planning, imagining. God, how much she loved him!

-Whad'ya think he'll do when he knows?-

Joker's eyes shined, his smile widened.-He'll run after us, Harley.-

And then he started laughing again. Gotham trembled and rumbled to that sound. The city - the mother - knew what was going to happen.

-Close you eyes-

-As you wish, mister Wayne- smiled Selina, closing her eyes.

-Don't peek!- Bruce's voice sounded further. Probably he had left the room.

A room as big as the whole Selina's house.

He didn't seem to come back. She was too curious and decided to peek.

She was sat next the chimnley, he was gone.

-Hey, I told you not to peek!- Bruce sounded a bit upset.

Selina shrugged.-I was just curious.-

Bruce stared at her, his eyes cold as ice.-Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?-

Selina chilled. Sometimes, when Bruce looked at her, she felt like he could watch under her skin, watch her soul. She felt vulnerable. And she hated that feeling. Besides, she was starting to see something in him, as well. Something scarying. The more she got to know him, the more she was convinced Bruce Wayne was not just the handsome rich playboy everybody in Gotham knew. There was something else. And Selina was not sure she'd like this side of him. The dark side of the moon.

-Anyway, here's to you.- before she realized, Bruce's hands, so warm and rough, were around her neck and something cold was touching her chest. A necklace. He was lacing it. A pearl necklace. The hugest and the best pearls Selina had ever seen.

-Wow. Well, Bruce... thank you- Selina got up and kissed him.

-Happy Valentine's day- whispered Bruce.

Selina smiled and kissed him again. She hadn't buy any present. He was Bruce Wayne, after all. He already had anything.

\- This place's amazing.- claimed Selina, sipping some wine.

And it was amazing. They choose one of the best (and of the most expensive) restaurants in town, which was, of course, full of rich couples. It was Valentine's Day, after all. Bruce felt suddenly rilaxed. Nine o' clock and still nothing. Perhaps criminals too had something else to do on Valentine's Day. Somehow, he started thinking about the Joker. And Harley Quin. Even two psycho murderers seemed to have the right to love, to have someone to lean on. He laid his eyes on the delicate face of the woman in front of him. Selina Kyle. Catwoman. It was some time since he knew her secret identity. She was a thief, a criminal, an enemy. And yet, he kept wondering if he could find in Selina a person to relay on. She wasn't the villain. She wasn't a killer. There was much more that meets the eye, Bruce knew it, but he hadn't yet figure out what it was. But for then, all he knew for sure is that he could not trust her. Not yet.

They finished dinner, without much talking.

Each of them had his demons to hide.

-What are we doing, now?- asked Selina, once they were out of the restaurant -

buttoning up her coat.

-I know something- smiled Bruce, starting to kiss her.

-Help! Somebody help me!- an about 16-years-old boy run over them, keeping screaming. Bruce stopped him.-Wait! What's happening, kid?-

-People...- blubbered the boy, frightened.-In the Square... They're just... They're diying!-

-Dying?- cried Selina.-What does that mean?-

-Suddenly... they just... they just fall down and... and they're dead... It's chaos... I don't know... I just know... I just... HELP! HELP ME!-the boy shaked his shoulders and ran away.

Bruce and Selina stood there, in the alley, without saying a thing for some time.

-Selina... I'm... I'm scared. This must because of some lunatic or something...- lied Bruce, looking for an excuse to leave Selina and put on the Batsuite.

-Yeah, me too. Uhm... would you take me home?-Selina held on Bruce's arm.

Same as Bruce, Selina was looking for an excuse as well.

Bruce knew it, and once again, that night, strangely sweet thoughtsoccurred to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, guys! Before you start reading the new chapter I'd like to tell you a little something about myself :)_

 _First of all, my name's Francesca and I live in Matera, a small town in the south of Italy. I never wrote a story in English, so this is my very first time and I hope I'm doing well. Second, I'd like to thanks my readers, expecially the ones who left a review and follow the story: I love you so much!_

 _That said, enjoy the reading. :)_

The Batman was watching his city from above, laying on a gargoille. After driving Selina home, he wore the Batsuite and ran to the Square, where chaos was everywhere. There were ambulances, journalists and crying people all around. But at least people seemed not to fall down anymore. No signs of a possible guilty.

\- What the hell is going on here?-

Selina's voice sounded velvet, even though you could clearly feel her rage.

Bruce knew she was behind him and barely looked at her.

\- That's what I'm trying to find out. Are you sure you know nothing about?-

Selina, in her catsuite, sat behind him, her legs swinging over the roof. He stood there, paying attention to every single move in the streets.

The Cat shrugged.- I swear I don't. I was planning something else for tonight.-

The Bat barely smiled.

\- I hope your "plans" weren't a robbery.-

-Ha, fun! In case you didn't notice, handsome, it's Valentine's Day and I had my Valentine, too.-

-Then go back to him. I'm busy.-  
Selina tensed up and got up. - Fine. I'm leaving you alone. But I bet I can find the guilty before you do.-

\- This is not a competition, Catwoman. You'll do nothing but get yourself in troubles.-

-The day you'll say something nice it'll be a day to remember.- claimed Selina before she jumped over the roof and disappeared into the night.

\- Commissioner.-

Gordon was smoking, he had found an excuse to leave his collegues for some time, and now in that alley it was just him and the dark knight..

-Here I am.-

-Who did this?-

-It's hard to say, for now. I think we'll know something more after the autopsy-

-Any clue?-

-Well, it seems that before they died, people looked like they were choking-

Bruce understood.  
\- Poison-  
\- That's what I think, and there's something else. The dead bodies look green.- Jim's eyes shined.  
\- Posion Ivy- claimed the Batman.  
Gordon nodded and threw his cigarette on the ground. When he looked again in the darkness, he was alone. 

There's a huge greenhouse not far from Gotham. A place where every kind of plant is free to grow. The place where Dr. Pamela Isley lives when not in Arkham.

Pam was paying attention to her roses, humming a sad melody.

The Batman showed up behind her and Ivy suddenly turned.

-What a surprise, Batman.- smiled, taking a rose to her scarlet lips.

\- I'm sure you know what has just happened in Gotham Square-

Pamela nodded, smiling provocatively.-I heard something-

-Those people have been poisoned-

-Still don't get what you mean- said Pamela, shrugging.

-Their bodies were green.-

Pamela glared at her green hands.-So what?-

The Bat kept quiet. Ivy was smart.

-It wasn't me, if that's what you think. I've left Arkham just a week ago and I aim to stay away from there for as much as possible.-

\- Sure, I will. Soon.- she turned her back on him, shaking her scarlet curls.

\- You better confess now, Ivy. Because it's just a matter of time before I find the proves you're guilty. Count on it.-

-My name is Pamela Isley! Dr. Pamela Isley to you, Bat!- screamed Pamela, her eyes like fire. - I'm no longer a psycho murderer! I'm done with Poison Ivy- she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. -Anyway, if you mean to find the "proves", be my guest, just leave me alone, please. I'm busy- said, turning her back and starting humming again.

Bruce left.

He meant what he told her. He would have found the proves. She could count on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!- cried the Joker, throwing away all of his plain's details' papers.

-Are you okay, Puddin'?- said Harley, a bit scaried.

-It's a disaster, Harley, a true disaster!- he was walking in circle, a hand on his forehead.

\- But... But why? What's wrong?- the former psychologist started picking all of the papers up from the ground.

-It's all going according to the plans!- the Joker sounded desperate.

Harley looked at him, confuse.-So what?-

The Joker looked at her in bloodshot eyes.-So what? SO WHAT?-

Harley kept pulling back til her back touched the wall.

-The problem is that it's not fun. If anything goes according to plan, then where's the fun? And I hate not having fan!- insisted the Joker, staring in Harley's eyeballs.

Harley gulped.-Then... Then why did you make a plan?-

Joker's eyes shined.-You see, my stupid darling, I always make plans, because there's nothing funnier than see it changing! Accidents, casualties... that's what makes a plan worth it- Joker turned his back on Harley.

\- So what do we do now?- blubbered Harley after some seconds.

The clown suddenly smiled again.-We mix it up, Harley. That's what we do.-

Bruce was staring at the dark sky from the highest roof in town, thinking about the recent events. He couldn't help but think about Ivy. It was crystal clear that she was involved or, at least, her poison was involved. Even though she had sounded honest, all the dead bodies were actually green and Bruce knew only a toxine that could do that. Ivy's one.

Suddenly, something kiked him on his mouth. The Dark Knight looked for his enemy, but he seemed to be alone.

Kicked again.

Bruce closed his eyes. If he couldn't see the enemy then eyes were useless. Better using some other sense.

Hearing, for instance.

Now he could hear the sound of footsteps running towards him. The Batman turned that way and punched the misteryous enemy so hard that he fell down.

Bruce looked at him. He was a not much tall, slim, man dressed in a thight black suite that only showed his asian eyes.

A ninja.

Bruce blocked him. -Who are you?- growled the Batman, but the ninja kept quiet.

\- He won't tell you anything. You know that.-

The Dark Knight immediatly recognized that voice. A woman's voice. He looked at her.-Talia.-

Talia smiled.-Hi, beloved. Did you miss me?-

Bruce got up, letting the ninja go. He watched his mistress and when she nodded, the man jumped from the roof and quietly disappeard into the night.

-What are you doing here?-

-I want to help you.-

Bruce sharpened his eyes behind the mask.

Talia went on.-I want to help you to know the cause of those murders.-

\- I see you heard the news, Talia. But I'm not a fool. Why in the world would you help me? What's your father up to?-

Talia seemed irritated.-I can't tell you right now. You just need to know that we are as interested to find out the guilty as you are. So why not doing this together?- Talia was getting dangerously closer to him. Bruce stiffened. Talia had always had an effect on him.

Bruce looked at her lips, so red and soft. So close...

-Let me guess, your father wants to know who the guilty is so he can learn his secret about the poison-

-My father needs no one's secret! He's the most powerful man in the world!-

-I beated him several times.-

Talia looked at him with a provocative demeanor.-Whatever, beloved. Then you are. The point is I'm going to investigate and find the guilty with or without your help and I just thought it would be nice to do some team work for once.-

Their lips were so close to hurt. Bruce chilled in his Batsuite. He perfectly knew there was something else, but if what Talia said was true, if she was going to stay in Gotham - in his city - it would be wise to keep her close. Like they said, "keep your friends closer and your enemies even closer."  
\- Fine. But if you're wasting my time...-

-I won't, beloved. Where do we begin?-

Selina was pissed off. Really pissed off. She was sick and tired of Batman and yet she couldn't help but looking for him. She almost needed him. She needed to talk to him, she needed to fight with him. She hated feeling like that. She hated be in need. She had learned to be alone since she was just a kid. She learned to rely only on herself. That was the only truth, the only thing she did need to know.

And now the Batman was messing all around.

He was messing with her feeling. It was the old cat and mouse game, thing was he was the preytor and she was the prey. And that was fun. She liked the chase, she liked the adrenaline running through her veins, running like do or die.

She somehow got attached to the Batman and sorta cared about him. But he didn't. He saw her like one of his many enemies. A thief. Scum. She meant nothing to him, and that was alright because he was nothing to her as well. Maybe. She guessed.

Hell.

Selina throw her way her catsuite and got into the shower. Warm water started touching her skin and she felt suddenly relaxed.

But she was still pissed off.

It wasn't just the way the Batman treated her, she was also mad at the idiot who decided to ruin her Valentine's Day.

Bruce Wayne was such a hot guy. And he was rich. Even though there was something in his eyes, Selina just didn't think about that and enjoyed the time they spent together. It was nice to get over the Cat inside her for a while. Just for a while.

Anyway, when she thought about Bruce Wayne she couldn't help but thinking about the Batman. They were just so different. Wayne just lived the fleeting moment.

But then there was the Caped Crusader, a knight who served no throne. A man she knew nothing about and that she just couldn't stop thinking about.

it's wonderful watching the sky at nigh. Alone, on a balcony, letting yourself being overwhelmed by the silence and the darkness. The silvery light touching you face, the cold wind touching your skin. Bruce layed on the railing, sighing. There were no stars or moon that night, or maybe they were just covered by the sick and brightng daylighting the city. He let his hand through his raven hair. He found himself thinking about Talia. Perhaps she was the only woman he had truely loved. But what about Selina? In his life Bruce had always been trying to be alone as possible, to have as many "strings" as possible. That wasn't just to protect the people he loved from his enemes' rage. He was trying to protect himself as well. Loving could hurt. Bruce had learned it the hard way, when his parents were shooted in a dirty alley, in front of him. That pain was too big. That wound would never become a scar. And yet, Talia had been capable to get through his soul, to touch his heart. Somehow, they were similar. They both believed in an ideal and they both were willing to die for it. That's why once he loved her. Once. Could he honeslty say they were done? He no longer loved her? He wasn't so sure, honestly.

However, they would never be together. They did believe in an ideal, but it was a different ideal. Talia was an assassin, a good one. The woman who would lead the League of Assassins one day. He was the Batman, he followed one true commandament: thou shall not kill. Besides, there was Selina. The Cat had been enemy, then alley and then enemy again. She had no rules but hers. She had no ideal to follow, nothing to die for. She had suffered, Bruce knew that, but she had always survived. She was a surviver. She had learnt to be alone, she was an orphan too. Just like Bruce, she tried not to care about people.

She wasn't a murdere or something. She was a thief, a burglerer. Plus, she was not trustworthy. Bruce was pretty sure he couldn't tell her his secret identity because she was a survivor, and in order to survive she would do anything. Including spoil his secret identity. In Gotham City the knowledge of the real identity of the Batman was more precious than tons of diamonds or drug.

On the other hand, Talia had proved herself trustworthy. She knew Bruce's real identity because of her father, but, wether it was her father's or her own decision, she had been keeping the secret. She loved him. Bruce was sure about that. And he loved her too, but it was complicated. He knew Talia also had suffered, even though she could look like one who got what she wanted, there was a heartbreaking pain inside of her. She had lost her mother as a child and she was grown by her father, a man too into his "business" to care about a daughter. A man who had always wanted to have a son, a male heir, and instead he had nothing but a girl. He taught her how to fight just as if she was a boy and Talia did her best to not disappoint him. She could feel that her father didn't really love her and she was perfectly aware that whatever she did, it just wasn't enough to her father. She wasn't enough. Bruce somehow could understand her because his whole life as the Batman started because of a promise and kept going because of the need to satisfy his parents' souls, to not let them down.

Selina had no clue of what that meant. Selina and Catwoman either had never talked about them. She worked alone. She lived alone. She followed her own rules and her own moral. Just like a cat. And yet, Bruce was starting hating himself for caring about her much more than he had to. She was a criminal. They were enemies, dammit. Those were the disadvantages of the life he choose. Selina, Talia, Vicky, Silver... He seemed to not be allowed to love. His mission kept him from feeling. He had to be beyond human. The thing was he actually was a man. Flesh and blood.

Bruce sighed, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

He heard silent footsteps behind him. He knew who was standing there and kept staring into the darkness of the night. Talia came closer to him, in a way to large Bruce's bluse, her long velvet hair framing her beautiful face. She seemed not to feel cold. She leant against the railing too.

\- You really ain't a sleepy person, beloved.- her dark eyes seemed wider in the pale moonlight.

\- You know me- Bruce gave a hint of a smile.

\- I do.-  
They kept silence, each of them listening to the wind.

Suddenly, the dark sky was lightened by the Batsignal.

-Let's go-

Talia nodded and followed him inside.

Jim Gordon was nervous, so, as usual, he was smoking his hundredth cigarette. The Commissioner was standing next to the Batsignal's spotlight. The Dark Knight and Talia suddenly showed up behind him. Jim took a careful look at the woman dressed in black leather.

Bruce nodded slowly. Yes, she was with him.

\- I have the autopsy's outcome.- started Gordon.-They did die of poisoning, but there's something wrong.-

Bruce and Talia was carefully listening to him.

\- I mean, when people started dying the square was overcrowded. I mean, it was Valentine's Day after all.-

Bruce tensed up. Sounded exactly what Selina said before she disappeared into the night.

-Point is- Jim went on.- why? Why some people among the crowd fell down? Why not everyone? What was wrong with them? Doctors said taht the poisoning came from outside victim's body, as if something lethal was spread through the hair and hit them. We took samples of blood to some people who was there and survived, but in every case they were totally okay. Nothing was wrong with them.-

\- Perhaps all of the victims had something to do with Ivy. Maybe they got closer to her, even unconsciously.-

Gordon looked at Talia. He still didn't trust her, Bruce could clearly see it in Jim's eyes.

-Perhaps.- agreed the commissioner.- And I'm sure Ivy's involved in this. Sadly, at the moment she's a bit... untouchable.-

\- What do you mean?- asked Bruce.

-She seems to be dating the new consuler who yesterday came to my office, I guess after your visit to his girlfriend, and warned me not to " bother DR. Isley". I see you got the point, Batman. We know how Ivy's toxine works. She can kill with a kiss. Now, if she's really dating the consuler, how in the world can he still be alive?-


End file.
